$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & 5 \\ 6 & 4 & 4 \\ 6 & 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 6 & 6 \\ 0 & 4 & 8 \\ 5 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$